PLEASE DON'T GO
by agentmatt
Summary: Freddie Saves Sam's Life Freddie B. & Sam P.
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Go

It was a normal day like no other, at least Sam thought it was. Just like any other day Sam was hanging out with her best friends Carly, And Freddie. It was after school, Sam was at her locker

when Freddie, and Carly walked over to her. "Hi carls, Hi Fredweird." said Sam. "Hi Sam" said Carly. "Hey Sam" said Freddie. "Are we still doing messing with lewbert on ICarly tonight or are we

trying something new?" asked Freddie. "We should" said Sam. "Yeah we are going to" said Carly. Sam, Carly, and Freddie were at Carly's house they had just got done doing an episode of

ICarly. They were relaxing when said said "I can sure go for a smoothie right now." "Me too" said Freddie. "Me three, said Carly. "I'll be right back" said Freddie as he went towards the door.

"Where are you going Frednerd?" said Sam. "I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie to get us some smoothies" said Freddie. "Any of you want to come" "No" said Carly "I've got homework" I'll

come Freddork" said Sam "this way I can get the smoothie I like." "Lets go then" said Freddie. So Sam and Freddie went down to the Groovy Smoothie not knowing of the danger that is

lurking around the corner. There were a couple of gangsters hanging out by the Groovy Smoothie. They were there all the time so no one thought they would do anything. But they would

soon be proven wrong. Sam and Freddie ordered their Smoothies, plus two more one for Carly, and one for Spencer. Sam And Freddie were heading out the door when the Gang ran into the

Groovy Smoothie, pulled out their guns and demanded that everyone empty their pockets and the registers and give them all their money. Sam didn't have any money on her and either did

Freddie he spent the last bit of money he had on their Smoothies. One of the gangsters was about ten feet away from Sam aiming his gun at her saying "Give me our money, Give Me your

money." Sam kept saying she doesn't have any money. Begging and pleading for him not to shoot. Sam could feel the fear in her body, Freddie could see the fear in her eyes. The guy with

the gun said "That's it I'm going to kill you" as his finger moved across the trigger about to pull Freddie heroically jumped in front of Sam pushing her to safety. About two seconds later

BOOM. Freddie's body hit the floor. Right after that the gang ran away. Sam frantically screamed for help. With in fifteen minutes an ambulance was there. They put Freddie's Unconscious

body on a stretcher. Sam was holding Freddie's Hand while he was rushed into the hospital. Sam was in the waiting room. Sam pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hurried up and

called Carly. Carly's cell phone rang. Carly answered "Hello" "Carly" said Sam frantically. "Where are you" began Carly "You and Freddie should have been back by now" "I'm at the hospital"

said Sam "Oh my god, are you ok, what happened?" began Carly "wh, where's Freddie" asked Carly. "Carly get Mrs. Benson and come to hospital immediately" said Sam "Why, What

happened" said Carly nervously. "just get her and have her come here immediately" said Sam. "What happened" asked Carly again. "Just get Mrs. Benson, said Sam. Carly ran next door to

Mrs. Benson's apartment and told her Sam is at the hospital, and said to go there immediately. "Where's Freddy asked Mrs. Benson, Carly got back on the phone and said "Sam where's

Freddie, "There was a robbery at the Groovy Smoothie" Began Sam. "Where's Freddie" said Carly once again. "Carly" began Sam, "Yes" said Carly, Sam began to cry as she said "Freddie's

been shot."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"What" yelled Carly. "Freddie's been shot" repeated Sam who was now crying. Carly began to cry and scream while she told Mrs Benson. what happened. Mrs. Benson began to cry. After

hearing all the yelling in the hallway Spencer came out to see what was going on. "What happened" asked Spencer, "and where is Sam and Freddie I thought they went to get some

Smoothies" "They did" began Carly then some gangsters robbed the store, one of them pulled out a gun, and…. And Freddie got shot." "What" said Spencer. "Sam is at the hospital with

Freddie right now" said Carly. "come on lets go" said Mrs. Benson. "I'll drive" said Spencer. They all ran to Spencer's Car. Spencer started speeding like he's never sped before. Normally

Carly or Mrs. Benson especially Mrs. Benson would point out anything Dangerous Spencer may be doing but this time either of them noticed the speeding. They were all to busy worrying

about getting over to the hospital. Meanwhile back at the hospital Sam was crying her eye's out waiting to find out about how Freddie was doing. A doctor walked out and asked Sam "are

you the girl who came with the young man who got shot?" "Ye.. Yes" replied Sam in a sad and worried tone. "how is he doing, is he alright?" asked Sam. "Is his parent or guardian here?"

asked the doctor. "No, not yet" said Sam "but I just called his mom, she should be here soon." "Aright then" said the doctor "I'll fill you in on everything when his mom gets here" "ok" said

Sam wiping tears off her face. About five minutes later Spencer, Carly and Mrs. Benson arrived at the hospital. Mrs. Benson ran in and frantically ran up to the doctor that was standing

next to Sam. "Where's my son, What's his Condition" said Mrs. Benson. Right after that Spencer and Carly walked in. "You must be the mother of the young man who was just shot" said

the doctor. "I am" said Mrs Benson. "Just tell me how my son is doing" said Mrs. Benson. "Very well" began the doctor. "Your son was shot in the lungs, right now his condition is critical."

Carly and Mrs. Benson were crying just like Sam. "Can we go see him" asked Mrs. Benson. "Yes" said the doctor. "But just to let you know he is in a coma." Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Carly,

and Sam all went into the room where Freddie was put. The sight of Freddie just laying there almost dead made Sam, Carly, and Mrs. Benson cry even more. All four of them tried talking to

Freddie because sometimes if you talk to a person who is in a coma they come right out of it. Hours and hours gone by, and still nothing. Spencer said to Carly "It's getting late, we should

get going." Sam do you need a ride" asked Spencer. "No" began Sam I'm going stay here for a while." "Are you sure?" asked Spencer. "I'm sure" replied Sam. "And you Mrs. Benson"

Asked Spencer. "I'm staying to" said Mrs. Benson. "Ok we will see you later" said Spencer. "See you later, said Mrs. Benson. So Spencer and Carly took off and went home. About a half

hour later Mrs. Benson got up "I'm going to go get something to eat" began Mrs. Benson. "Would you like anything." "No" replied Sam "I'm not hungry" Mrs. Benson Paused. That was the

first time she had ever heard Sam say she was not hungry. Mrs. Benson went to the hospital cafeteria. Back in the room with Freddie Sam began to talk. "Even though your….. In a coma I

know somewhere deep in there you can hear me" "That was a very brave thing you did back there, you saved my life, but why?" "All I ever did was crack on you, call you names, and

cause you misery, I know I don't usually ask for anything but please, please don't go, I… I can't picture my life without you." Tears started falling down Sam's cheeks. "Please don't go."

Repeated Sam. Just then the machine Freddie was on started beeping faster, and faster Sam pushed an the red button on the wall to get help. A couple of minutes later a couple of

doctors ran into the room. They started resuscitating him. "he's starting to slip away, we're losing him" said one of the doctors. They tried harder and harder when the machine went

Beeeeeeeep.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Beeeeeeeeep. "Please don't go" Sam Began to yell as tears were pouring down her face. "I'm sorry I've always been mean to you, I'm sorry I called you names, I'm sorry I always pulled pranks

on you, I'm sorry for everything, but please don't go, I can't go on without you, I need you, I…. I….. I love you." The doctors were frantically trying to revive Freddie. "Oh no" said one of the

doctors "he's doesn't have a pulse" Another doctor rubbed his hand over his face and said "we've lost him" "No…..no…….noooo" said Sam as she ran over to Freddie's lifeless body. Now

crying her eyes out Sam was getting ready to Call Carly and find Freddie's mother and give them the bad news. Sam was walking toward the door. She then turned around and Gave Freddie a Kiss on the cheek. Still crying Sam went to walk out when the machine Freddie was on starting beeping. Beep, beep, beep. Sam turned around and ran back in to the room. The doctor

heard the beep and ran into the room. The doctor put his index finger and his middle finger on Freddie's hand where the pulse can be checked at. "He's got a pulse" said the doctor "He's

alive!" said Sam in excitement. she ran over to Freddie and leaned her head on his chest. Just then, Freddie's eyes began to open. Even though he was almost dead a few minutes before,

he still managed to hear everything Sam said. "I love you to" said Freddie who was now out of a coma. "Your awake" began Sam who still had some tears on her face, "you heard what I

said before?" Freddie wiped the remaining tears off of Sam's face. "Yes I heard everything, and I forgive you." Sam was so happy hearing everything Freddie just said to her that she hugged

him really tightly, she just couldn't seem to let go of him. "I see someone's happy to see me" said Freddie. "I've never felt this happy to see you, or talk to you before, in fact I've never been

this happy before at all" said Sam. Sam started to frown. "what's wrong" asked Freddie. "I almost lost you" replied Sam. "it's ok now you didn't lose me, I'm here." said Freddie. "I just don't

get it" said Sam. "you just don't get what" asked Freddie. "Why did you save my life?" asked Sam. "It was like I said before I love you" said Freddie. "You love Carly, you always have" said

Sam. "I thought I did" began Freddie "but I realized about a month ago that I really love you, I mean I kept trying to convince myself that that I love Carly but I don't." "Why did you try to

convince yourself that you were in love with Carly?" asked Sam. "Because" began Freddie "I thought you would never be interested in a dork like me." "I am interested in you" said Sam.

"before when I was unconscious I somehow was faced with a challenge I had to choose between going into the great white light or going back to you, I was going to head toward the great

white when I heard you say that you loved me, that's when I decided to push away the grim reaper and turn around and go back to you, something was telling me you were not just saying

that out of pity, and that you really mean it, after that I woke up feeling your beautiful face pressed against my chest. Sam felt a tear fall down her cheek. Freddie wiped the tear off of Sam's

face. "When that gangster tried to shoot you I decided I was going to get you to safety even if meant that I had to die" said Freddie. "You do love me" said Sam. "I do" said Freddie. Sam

and Freddie both smiled and leaned toward each other for a passionate kiss. Sam got up and was going to head out of the room when she turned around and asked Freddie if he wanted

anything "no" replied Freddie "I'm fine." "Please promise me you will never leave me" begged Sam. "I promise" said Freddie. Sam and Freddie would go on to date and eventually married

Freddie did keep his promise he never left Sam. For it was everything that she said that brought him back to life.


End file.
